User talk:Paul H K/Archive1
This is my talk page, DO NOT leave unecessary messages, and don't forget to sign your comments with a ~ (tilde) Yo Paul Check out the main page talk page for a discussion I started. Dan the Man 1983 03:29, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Your edits to McJeff's userpage. I know you mean well Paul, but if McJeff wanted to add that fact he would of done so by now, Leave editing other users userpages to the users themselves. Dan the Man 1983 09:37, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Your edit on Shinjo Haruo talkpage Paul, please assume good faith okay. There was no need to stick the do's and don't's on Shinjo Haruo's talkpage. I am sure he or she can read the rule page themselves, they don't need you to stick it on their talkpage and telling them you hope they follow the rules. That is bad faith. Dan the Man 1983 05:00, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I owe you an apology. Look, I'm sorry for being an idiot towards you over at McJeff's talkpage. If you want to censor swear words then go right ahead. I understand how vulgar it is when reading it, even though I swear like a sailor. I'm just in a bad mood, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry. Dan the Man 1983 08:23, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Just out of interest. But what does the Chinese writing on your userpage say? I have to ask this because since I cannot read Chinese. I just wanna make sure it doesn't include any insults to anyone. I also don't know the rule on foreign languages on an English Wiki, But I'll check. Dan the Man 1983 22:10, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :It means the same thing as the English statements above them.Paul H K 07:08, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::That's cool Paul, Thanks for telling me. Dan the Man 1983 01:42, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Just a question. The word shit didn't need to be censored on the English page. Look at Wikipedia for example. They have articles on the words fuck, wanker, shit, and even cunt. Yet not one of those words are censored. So tell me why does swearing have to be censored here if it is part of an article? Dan the Man 1983 11:38, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, we probably have kids coming here sometimes. What if they click on the English page and see the word sh** which is something kids ought not to see? Paul H K 14:12, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ::Personally I think the reason you changed it is because you do not like swearing? Probably the reason why you censored swearing in my talkpage a few months back. Most kids nowadays use swearing in their everyday talk, especially young teenagers. ::You do make a good point. However I cannot see any Wikia rule that states that swearing or sexual slang words need to be censored out in an article. Dan the Man 1983 14:59, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :::However, I can provide a rule that says Wikipedia is Not Censored. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WP:CENSOR. Imposing your idea of what's "acceptable" really isn't acceptable in itself. McJeff 22:11, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Was that comment to me or Paul? Imposing a rule that isn't a rule is not acceptable. It bothers me when someone censors swear words because they think it's rude. If swear word is in an article, then it is there for a reason, and it does not need to be censored. Dan the Man 1983 02:33, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :::::It was towards Paul in regards to his taking it upon himself to decide whether a word was 'ok' or not. McJeff 20:02, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I was wondering if we can get a resolved tag template from Wikipedia for discussions here? Dan the Man 1983 20:06, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have decided that words like "f***", "c***", "w***er", "b****", "a**" and "s**t" should be censored. The others won't need to be censored I think ; minor ones like stupid, moron, idiot..that kind of words. Paul H K 05:30, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well go decide somewhere else then, Follow policies here, you was told there was nothing wrong with swear words in articles, yet you still try and impose a rule about censoring them. They are there for a reason. You have been blocked for 1 day for trying to impose a rule that isn't one, despite two people telling you there is no need for censorship. Dan the Man 1983 17:41, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Unblocked Paul I have unblocked you since a block was harsh. But please do not try and use rules that ain't rules okay. Swear words and other sexual slang in articles that are uncensored are fine. Dan the Man 1983 17:57, 22 October 2008 (UTC)